Beyond Tyria
by Miesouw
Summary: My first fanfic! Enjoy, this is going to be a series.
1. Chapter 1

Reesa felt a shiver of excitement run cold up her spine. She stared down at her hands. Soon enough, the monk training would kick in. The morning breeze blew gently through Ascalon City. She leaned against a tree, waiting for Aria to arrive, just outside the city gate, the town crier on his perch.

She fiddled with her shirt. It was a grayish blue and made out of cotton.

Unlike most of the women in Ascalon, she wore no make-up whatsoever. Her skin was pale and white except for the blue tattoo on her head. The sides of her head were shaved, but the top was pulled into two cone-like buns on her head. Metal crescent moon-resembling objects were attached. What hair she did have was dusty brown. She remembered when she was five; they had shaved her head and tattooed it with the symbol of the monk. It wasn't as bad as the necromancer tradition. Their tattoos were on their face. She grimaced, imagining the pain. But then again, necromancers knew and welcomed the pain. That's what being a necromancer all was about.

Reesa heard footsteps nearing. She looked up to see Aria in full ranger glory. She had the traditional ranger face mask on that covered the nose and mouth. It was a nice shade of violet. And even though her mouth was hidden, Reesa could tell by the way Aria's silver eyes were twinkling that she was smiling. Reesa grinned, relief flooding through her. Aria--or Aria of the Forest as the other rangers called her--was tall and slender with a long neck and high cheek bones. Her hair went past her shoulders and fell on her back in locks of reddish-brown. Reesa at many times envied the curls. A braid went across the back of her head and was threaded with purple flowers. Her outfit of leather consisted of all shades of purple and brown. The sight of Aria was a soothing comfort on top of all the worry-filled thoughts that were built up in Reesa's chest.

"Look at you!" Aria squealed, rushing over to Reesa. "You look so much better in these clothes than your old trainer ones!"

Reesa couldn't help but smile. "You've upgraded to leather, I'm still wearing cotton," she laughed.

"And what be thy point?" Aria responded in her deepest voice. She was impersonating their elders. "Reesa Thymothe, you have no right to degrade yourself by speaking in such a way." The elders always spoke with old lingo. Both girls burst out laughing.

Suddenly the town crier called out to them. "You two! You wouldn't happen to know Aria of the Forest and Reesa Thymothe would you?"

Reesa and Aria stopped laughing. They turned to the crier.

"That is us," Reesa replied.

"Marvelous!" the crier exclaimed. "I have a message for you. Some good news, actually. Sir Tydus requests to see you two. He's in Ascalon City right near the gate."

"Please pardon me for speaking out of place, but, why does Sir Tydus want to see us?" Aria asked.

"All I know is that he's looking for you two," the crier replied. "I can't be certain as to why."

Aria and Reesa looked at each other, the confusion overwhelming. Reesa turned to the crier.

"Thank you, dear crier," she said, bowing deeply. "We are joyous to hear this news. May the gods fall in your favor." She returned to her upright position and held her head high. "We must depart now, Aria. We must not keep Sir Tydus waiting for whatever means."

"I agree," Aria answered. "Let's go see what he wants."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm confused," Aria whined as they entered the city. "We're eighteen, the training is complete, and we can go off as we please now. Why does Sir Tydus want to see us? He's a pretty powerful man."

"The crier told us it was good news," Reesa replied. "I think we should be happy… though I have idea as to _why_."

"The whole situation makes my head spin," Aria sighed.

Reesa looked around at all the people. There were so _many_. The city was booming. She looked southwest and saw the portal to Lakeside Country. She'd been there only once or twice.

"Hey, there he is," Aria said, pointing to a man on a perch similar to the crier's.

"Ah!" Sir Tydus cried. "If it isn't Reesa Thymothe and Aria of the Forest! Do come here, do come here!"

The two girls staggered towards Sir Tydus. Both bowed.

"May I inquire as why you wish to see us?" Reesa asked.

"Yes, m'lady," he replied. "The king has ordered a new offensive against the Charr. We hear from your superiors that you two are the best in your classes." He paused for another smile. "This is your chance for an adventure of a lifetime, but you'll have to learn more about your professions first. Ciglo and Artemis, experienced trainers, are waiting in Lakeside Country. Myst is going to come with you, also."

Just then did Reesa notice the figure next to Sir Tydus. She was tall, extremely thin, and deathly pale. Her hair was a silver-ish purple and was pulled into two extraordinarily tight coils on the sides of her head that were flat against her skull. On the top of her head were two metal objects that looked like the metal part of an axe. She wore black and purple leather amour with belts hanging off her shoulder and in other various places. They also encircled her neck, making her seem even taller. A red tattoo that looked like a slash mark was over her right eye.

The scariest thing about her was her eyes.

They were a bright purple and seemed to glow with insanity, hatred, and malice. The pupils in the middle of the irises were like black holes amidst reality. Reesa felt like they were boring into her skull and sucking her soul. She physically shivered.

The girl's eggplant lips upturned into a smile, though it was not a friendly one. It was probably the friendliest she could muster, though, being that scary and all.

"So young," the girl cooed. Her voice was as chilly as frostbite. "Yet again, I am not much older. The monk has such an aura of _innocence_ about her, though." She looked up at Sir Tydus. "Her body flaunts womanhood, but her eyes scream child."

Reesa was bewildered. It was not what the girl had said, it was that voice. It was like ice.

The girl stepped forward. "My name is Myst Payne," she said, putting her hands on her hips, staring at Reesa and Aria with those eyes. "If you haven't noticed already, I'm a necromancer."


End file.
